


Everyone Dies From Time to Time

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Charlie Lives, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gabriel Lives, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Protective Gabriel, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel upbraids himself for now saving you in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Dies From Time to Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Everyone Dies From Time to Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153966) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I'm kind of sorry, but kind of definitely not.  
> If you find mistakes or want to let me know your opinion I'd be glad about it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

You and Gabe ran along the street, when a demon suddenly attacked you, and even though Gabe was very fast, he wasn't fast enough to save you in time. The demon hit you and you stumbled and landed at the floor. It cost you a few seconds, to get up again, and Gabe automatically placed himself in front of you; stretched his wings so the demons stepped back a little. For a few seconds he and you thought you'd be safe, but you got to careless and didn't noticed the demon behind you until it was to late. When Gabe turned around, you could only see the shock in his eyes, and then everything went black.

–

“I hate Charlie,” Gabe murmured in the evening.  
“You still sad? Really? And now you hate Charlie? Gabe, you know it was only a game, right?” You sighed. “Charlie made it for us and it's supposed to be fun. And everyone dies from time to time by playing video games. And even if you could've saved me, I had died somehow else … really man, calm down! God, you're horrible!” You rolled your eyes and then laughed, before you went over to wrap your arms around him. “Come on! Let's play another round? Please?” You gave him a soft kiss and a tight hug, and eventually he nodded.  
Your grin widened.


End file.
